Bobby Wo
'''Bobby Wo '''is the gang leader of Larkingham Palace and eventually becomes the Emperor of '''The Forcegon Advance '''in Chronicle 2. Bobby is most famous for inventing the Forcegon Crest, a Ruby-Powered triple-bladed shield which completely revolutionized modern warfare in the ''Chuatan Universe. '' History Bobby Wo was born an only child to parents Robby and Lucy Wo, who lived in East Feng, Trillius Core for several years. The Wos were a very wealthy family; with Robby working as the president of Robby's Bargain Markets (now branded as Hong Supermarkets). When Bobby was 10, both of his parents needed to attend to a business conference overseas. Unfortunately, both of them would die onboard a cruise ship due to a severe epidemic, taking the lives of over 1,000 passengers. Because Bobby's family had no contact with their extended family, Bobby was sent to an orphanage near The Kabus, one of Trillius' most dangerous ghettos. There he would come across smugglers Ace and Champ, who would form a triad known as Trio Alphabet. Trio Alphabet would live and work within the notorious Trillius Underworld for the next 11 years. What had given Trio Alphabet recognition and wealth as a gang, was its infamous crime against the successful Impetria Industries in 1226, a cyber-financial attack orchestrated by Bobby Wo under an agreement with Fresco Enterprises, who plotted to launder money from Impetria in order to raise enough money for the construction of Cherry Lotus Casino. They successfully laundered a sum of approximately 300,000,000 Trezines, which eventually resulted in Impetria declaring bankruptcy two years later. Five percent of the money laundered went straight to Trio Alphabet, who would put the money towards the improvement of the gang in all aspects, including the rebranding of themselves as Larkingham Palace; in honour of the late Zalou Larkingham, one of the greatest criminals in Underworld History, a close friend of Bobby's, and the gang's first and primary investor. By 1229, Larkingham Palace would emerge as an A-Class gang and one of the wealthiest gangs in all of Trillius. When Bobby's parents perished, Bobby ended up losing all his wealth and belongings in the process. Robby Wo's business partner, Hong Huang, claimed under false evidence that he was to receive 100% of the Wo inheritance, though the documents really said that they would go straight to Bobby. This would not be discovered until Torikka revealed it to Bobby shortly after the events of Chronicle 1. Not too long after, Bobby and Torikka filed a lawsuit and took the entire business away from Hong. In an expression of further revenge, Bobby made arrangements for Fu to assassinate Hong. In addition to his profits from the Forcegon Crest, as well as Torikka's salary, Bobby would also use the funds from Hong Supermarkets to fund The Forcegon Advance. Personality A self-proclaimed leader, Bobby Wo is an extroverted and outspoken individual who isn't afraid to speak his mind or stand up to others. He is also quite manipulative in getting what he wants, whether it be through bargaining, deal-making, or threatening other people. Relationships '''Torikka Matthews - '''Ever since they met, Bobby and Torikka have been very close friends, despite working for opposite sides. This was due to a number of factors, including a similarity in their backstories, their political views, their goals in life, among other things. During the events of Chronicle 1 (just one year after they met), the two would quickly get into a romantic relationship and would later marry by the beginning of Chronicle 2. Between Chronicles 1 and 2, Bobby and Torikka agreed to work as business partners and co-leaders of The Forcegon Advance. In Chronicle 2, Torikka is openly admitted by Bobby to be the greatest person he's ever met, and the reason why The Forcegon Advance was a success. '''Chuatan Chetari (G-Tail) - '''According to Bobby, he and Chuatan had a very strong bond throughout Chronicle 1. Though it should be noted that their relationship was very lopsided, with Bobby bossing him around and treating Chuatan like a member of the Larkingham Palace as opposed to the leader of the Core Crew. From Chuatan's perspective, while he did value Bobby's help, he also wasn't a fan of his attitude and his values; anticipating that he would leave the Core Crew after Chronicle 1, which did happen. '''Joy Prizney - '''When Joy moved to Trillius, Bobby offered to be her personal tour guide and assistant in helping her adjust to life in Trillius. But while Bobby did follow through on his roles, his primary goal was to simply manipulate Joy so he could take some of her wealth for himself. in Chronicle 1, both him and Joy have clashing perspectives regarding how to best help Chuatan, with Bobby being a risk-taker and Joy being precautious and over-protective. While Bobby doesn't have hard feelings about the relationship, Joy is extremely resentful of Bobby, especially when she's forced to house him from Episode 3 onwards. Appearance Bobby Wo is a short and ruffled young man of golden beige skin. He has rugged black hair as well as orange-red eyes, which are a sign that he is of Ruby descent. His usual outfit contains of a charcoal t-shirt layered with an orange hoodie, golden shoulderpads and yellow gloves. He also wears a pair of baggy black chinos and a pair of orange basketball shoes. Physically, his most notable features are his yellow sunglasses and his Forcegon Necklace, referencing his very first invention, the Forcegon Crest. Abilities and Powers Trivia * In the first edition of The Chronicles of Chuatan, Bobby Wo operated his very own restaurant. He was also son of the mayor. * Bobby Wo was initially planned to be stronger than Chuatan and use a sword instead of the Forcegon Crest. * In the third edition of The Chronicles of Chuatan, it was planned that Bobby was to marry Joy in the second Chronicle. This was later changed in the fifth version when Torikka was introduced.